La locura llego a Sweet Amoris
by Yoatzin
Summary: Todo estaba normal, hasta que llego Yoatzin, puso todo de cabeza, la tranquilidad de Sweet Amoris se perdió pues llego una locura muy grande, ¡advertencia! Se morirán de risa
1. introducción

~ LLEGO LA LOCURA A SWEET AMORIS ~

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov~

~Yoatzin© pertenece a mi su creadora: Irisiquiri Yoatzin Medina Delgadillo ~

~ Narradora ~

Por la villa de Garden Kiss se ve a una chica de cabello corto cortado en capas haciendo que se ondule un poco en las puntas de color rojizos recorriendo toda la calle en su bicicleta traía puesta un mochila grande, llevaba puesto unos audífonos de casco, se detiene frente a una casa muy linda de color blanca, mete la bicicleta adentro de la casa, después se asoma afuera de la puerta revisando ambos lados, abriendo sus hermoso ojos de un morado intenso,

-Bueno parece que nadie me siguió, odio es extraña sensación que cuando salgo siento que me siguen,- dijo la chica pensativa -bueno ya puedo dejar mi botella llena de piedras, - tiro una botella al sillón de ahí,

-Hay sobrina ya llegaste,- dijo una señora muy alegre saliendo de la cocina,

-No, tía es mi fantasma el que llego- dijo la chica con una sonrisa irónica,

-Bueno fantasma de mi sobrina pues que te pareció tu paseo por la villa,- dijo la señora con una sonrisa,

-Pues esta genial,- solo se limito a decir la chica -Vi un lugar para practicar kit boxeo-

-Bueno no olvides que mañana vas a ir a tu nuevo instituto- después de decir eso le entrego unos libros,

-Jaja si tía, es que todavía no puedo aguantar la risa me parece gracioso su nombre parece dulcería,- dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación,-Sweet Amoris Jaja Jaja-

Esa chica se llama Yoatzin Martinez di Lorenzo, es peli negra, pero se tiñe el cabello de dos colores a veces morado y a veces rojo, sus ojos originalmente son negros pero su vista es desagradable, por lo que usa lentillas de color morado, ella es un poco chaparrita media 1.65, tiene una gran pechonalidad lo que causaba risa a sus antiguo compañeros ofendiéndola con eso en su infancia pero a hora lo toma como cumplido, le gusta hacer varias cosas, Practica kit boxeo, natación, baloncesto, musica y arte, también le gusta los videojuegos, los anime, cartoon y le encanta los animales, tiene un pequeño perro de Raza Cairns Terrie , llamado Canito de color blanco crema y una gata de raza siamés llamada Tiger, su personalidad es algo extraña, es un poco bipolar, aparte de múltiples cambios de personalidad un momento puede ser alegre, enérgica, triste, depresiva, cariñosa amorosa, amable, generosa, curiosa, amargada, valiente, cobarde, orgullosa, tolerante, intolerante a la vez, juguetona, infantil, pero es muy responsable, pero nunca quieras ver su personalidad furiosa, fría, psicópata y vengativa,

Ella ya no busca novios, pues cree que son unos estorbos para su vida, aunque ya tubo como 4 noviazgos pero el que mas le dolió fue su primer novio, pues ella si la amaba de corazón hasta que lo vio besándose con una dizque "prima" desde entonces no se a vuelto enamorar así de fondo,

-Jeje Sweet Amoris, ¿lo puedes creer Canito? verdad que parece nombre de dulcería- dijo la chica mientras tomaba al perro y se tiraba a la cama, el perro solo ladro un poco (N/A: cuando agregue estos signos quiere decir cuando hablen los animales Sip mi historia hasta los animales cuentan)

Si tu escuela parece dulcería si esta echa de galletas me la puedo comer la chica a veces podía entender un poco a sus animales pues siempre tuvo contacto con ellos,

-Jeje si Canito, se lo que piensa, si esta echa de galletas te llevo para que te la comas- el perro solo agito su cola feliz - ahora que lo recuerdo no le eh dado de comer a ustedes, ¿Verdad? -

Nop por eso Tiger esta haciendo huelga otra vez ladro de nuevo el perro,

-Hay no de seguro Tiger ya hizo su huelga- dijo la chica se levanto y fue al cajón donde tenia sus zapatos, ahí esta la gata acostada en los tenis favoritos de ella y no se iba a mover hasta que le dieran de comer, -Vamos Tiger no tienes que hacer huelga te voy a dar de comer- la gata se voltea a verla con algo de molestia,

Te tardaste hoy, la chica saco a la gata del el cajón

-Ya se Tiger disculpa por tardar mañana empiezo clases, tuve que pasear para conocer, la verdad tu ve que comprar mas alimento para ustedes,-

Después de eso la chica alimento a sus mascotas, ceno, subió a su habitación se puso la pijama y quedo profundamente dormida,

[Al día siguiente]

La luz de la habitación se filtro, el pequeño perro empezó a lamer la cara de la chica y ladro,

Vamos, vamos, tienes que levantarte ya es tarde el reloj ya sonó

-Canito no des lata,- dijo la chica dormida y después reacción -Espera ¡Que hora es!- vio su reloj eran las 7:30 y ella entraba a las 8 - Puta madre, solo media hora- se levanto como de rayo iba llegar tarde en su primer día de clases,

~No se ustedes si les agrade mi personaje para que quede claro Yoatzin no es sucrette, es un personaje inventado por mi, la utilizo en cualquier forma pues yo soy su creadora y no pueden utilizarla sin permiso, el personaje esta basado en mi en una forma exagerada y bizarra, ojala les guste mi historia que es nueva, ~

~ aceptó, sugerencia, opiniones y crítica ~

ahora unas pregunta,

¿llegara a tiempo a su primer día?

¿a quien de los chicos conocerá primero?

Bye bye, nos leemos luego,


	2. Hola soy nueva

~ LLEGO LA LOCURA A SWEET AMORIS ~

Antes que nada aclaraciones *frase* - las frases que tengan eso signo ** son pensamiento,

~ Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov~

~Yoatzin© pertenece a mi su creadora: Irisiquiri Yoatzin Medina Delgadillo ~

Cap 1 ~ Hola soy nueva~

~Narradora~

La chica despertó se levanto, rápidamente se dio una ducha, se cambio de ropa, algo sencillo una blusa morada que decía "si no te caigo bien, chinga tu madre" unos pantalones negros, unos converse negros y agarro una sudadera morada, tomo su bicicleta y arranco a toda velocidad para el instituto, tan solo le quedaba 5 minutos para entrar pero en ese momento paso algo inremediable, la cadena de la bici se rompió por la velocidad,

-¡Ah, No mames!- la chica vio la cadena rota - ¡No cambie la desgraciada cadena!- se iba a detener pero los frenos no respondieron y se acercaba a una bajada -Hoy no es mi día,- menciono la chica aceptado su destino,

La bici aumento su velocidad y la chica empezó a gritar,

-¡Aguas que los atropello !, ¡Cuidado con el cayo! ¡No estorben!- hasta que la bici dio de tope con acera haciendo que la pelirroja saliera volando,

-¡ Echen paja! - grito por último pero se dio que cayo en algo blando - eh caí en blandito,- susurro y bajo su vista, se encontraba encima de un chico albino con una extraña vestimenta y ojos bicolor que se encontraba sonrojado, por que el bultoso pecho de la chica le quedo en su rostro, la chica se levanto de rayo pero ni siquiera noto el sonrojo del el chico, que se encontraba a avergonzado, por la situación en la que estuvo hace poco,- disculpa,- la morocha rápidamente le ayudo a levantarse, el solo la miro con sorpresa por la forma que vestía y mas por lo que decía su blusa,

-Es que hoy no es mi día, me levante tarde, no comí nada, mi tía no me dejo dinero, tome mi bici, pero resulta que olvide cambiar la estúpida cadena, entonces se rompió, quise a frenar pero los freno no respondieron, así caí encima de ti, aparte de que se me hizo bien tarde para al instituto y la verdad no se por que te lo cuento por que ni siquiera te conozco,- dijo la chica rápidamente dejando al chico todo confundido mas de lo que estaba- Bueno en fin, me llamo Yoatzin un gusto,-

-El gusto es mio señorita, mi nombre es Lysandro- regresando a la compostura contestó cortésmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba la mano de la aludida y darle un beso en ella,

-Jeje, bueno me queda una pregunta, ¿A cual instituto vas?- dijo divertida por ver como se comportaba el chico, como si fuera un caballero, *Vaya es el primer chico que veo en este lugar, esta rebueno me gusta su forma de vestir se ve genial*

-A Sweet Amoris, ¿por que?- contesto

-A que bien, allí voy yo,Jeje- hablo mas alegre de lo normal,- Te parece si te acompaño, solo esperame tengo juntar mi bici,- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la bici y se la llevaba a un lado de ella - Listo vámonos,

-Este señorita usted es nueva aquí verdad,- la chica solo asistió casi ella no le gustaba hablar con personas desconocidas, pero empezó agarrar confianza y soltó la lengua,

-Sabes, eres muy agradable, me estas cayendo muy bien jejeje - en ese instante llegaron al edificio que era el instituto Sweet Amoris -Bien creo que ya llegamos, - entonces la pelirroja se adelanto un poco, dejo la bicicleta donde ponen las bici y le puso la cadena de seguridad-Nos vemos luego amigo Cassandro, tengo unos pendiente mas - y salio corriendo hacia el edificio

-Es Lysandro,- no pudo evitar sonreí -Vaya chica, es muy loca, pero divertida,- entonces se dio cuenta de algo y busco entre sus bolsillos -¿Donde esta mi libreta?-

La chica entro al edificio camino un poco y se encontró con una anciana chaparra que vestía de traje color rosa y lleva unos anteojos le hací ver una ancianita adorable,

* se parece a la viejita del chocolate * pensó la chica cuando la observo pero se retractó al instante,

-¡Señorita me puede explicar, por que esta tan tarde!- grito *Chingue su madre, la vieja comió gallo* se quejo mentalmente,

-Ah... Es que es... Este me retrase, un poco y soy nueva- dijo la chica toda nerviosa, pero se calmo cuando la anciana se relajo

-Ah esta bien, así que es nueva, yo soy su directora, por que no va con el delegado para que le de su horario- dijo la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa, *Nota mental, la vieja es bipolar, no te le acerques demasiado *

-Esta bien,- contesto la chica y fue a buscar la sala del delegado pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabia ni mierda donde quedaba, - Agh de a tiro este nos es mi día, Fucking -

-¡Yoatzin! ¡Eres tu! ¡Al fin te encontré!- las chica sintió un escalofriante frío entrar en su cuerpo, * No puede ser, aun puede empeorar mi día*

-¿K... Ken? - dijo la pelirroja mientras volteaba lentamente la cabeza,

-Te deje sin palabras verdad, te extrañe tanto, que te seguí hasta acá,- dijo el chico castaño con unos exagerados lentes con una sonrisa,

-¡Nooooo! ¡Del todo mundo, tenias que seguirme tu! ¡Hubiera preferido que viniera Ricky Martín que a ti,!- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de rodillas y miraba el cielo -¡Dios! ¡Dime que te hize! - grito - Bueno ya paso, ya me calme,- dijo después la chica mas calmada,

-Enserio no estas feliz de verme- dijo triste el muchacho, entonces Yoatzin sonrió ampliamente

-Como crees Kenecito, tu eres mi mejor amigo Jaja- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y revolvía el cabello -Solo bromeaba Jeje Jeje-

-Jeje yo pensé que ya no me querías ver- dijo un poco feliz,

-Como crees, solo una cosa, ¿traes galletas?- dijo la chica con un puchero mirando con ternura al castaño,

-Si, nunca salgo sin ellas,- dijo el chico muy alegre, mientras sacaba un paquete de galletas,

-Dame dame, y te quiero muxo- dijo ella brincando de felicidad *Al fin algo para comer*

-Ten, ojala te gusten- le dio un paquete de galletas - Ya me voy tengo que ir a clases,

-Espera no sabes ¿donde esta la sala de delegados?- lo paro antes de que se fuera,

-Si es esa puerta,- dijo el chico señalando el lugar, dejando a Yoatzin impactada *pase por aquí como cien veces y no vi esa maldita puerta*

-Bueno gracias Ken te veo luego- se despidió la chica corriendo a la puerta,

La chica se paro enfrente de la puerta toco despacio, pero nadie respondió, entonces toco mas fuerte pero así nadie respondió, la pelirroja artificial pego su oreja en la puerta haber si escuchaba algún ruido, cuando derrepente se abre la puerta haciéndola caer en el piso de cara,

-Auch esto me dolió- dijo mientras la morocha levantaba la cabeza observo a un chico de caballera rubia ojos ámbar quedo maravillada, *Wow que guapo, hay esta como quiere* el chico observo la chica detenidamente que parecía un mezcla de emo con gótica pues trae puro colores obscuros,

-Perdón no vi que estaba en la puerta- dijo el chico rubio ofreciendo la mano para levantarse, ella aceptó la ayuda y se levanto,

-No pasa nada, Olles disculpa no sabes donde esta el delegado principal- dijo ella tentando su cabeza para ver si no estaba lastimada,

-Soy yo, me llamo Nathaniel un placer- la pelirroja lo miro sorprendida,

-Na, ¿enserio tu eres el delgado?- pregunto incrédula

-Si ¿por que?- Nathaniel pregunto confundido, entonces observo la blusa de la chica *Vaya eso si es nuevo* pensó,

-¿No eres muy sexy para ser delegado principal? En mi antiguo instituto el delgado era feo muy feo,- dijo ella pensativa

-Aah... Este... Pues no se, tu me ... Consideras sexy- dijo el rubio sonrosado por el incomodo comentario que dijo la morocha,

-Bueno para que digo que no, si jejeje- se río la chica un poco, alzando los hombros,

-Bueno ¿Para que me ocupaba?- dijo cambiando el tema,

-Vine por mi horario, me lo podrías dar por favor, ¡Ay! Pero que maleducada soy, no me presente, soy Yoatzin- dijo la pelirroja con sonrisa en los labios,

-Bueno un placer Yoatzin, dame un momento - digo el chico mientras volvía entra y salio con un papel en mano,- Aquí tienes, tu primera clases ya comenzó así que date prisa-

-¡Cuak! Que ya comenzó, hay no, bueno me voy Nathaniel, - el ojiambar le iba a decir algo pero no alcanzo pues la chica salio disparada a buscar su clase,

-Vaya chica, es muy... Singular- dijo Nathaniel, con una risa recordando la blusa que traía - Buena forma empezar el primer día-

La Morocha busco su clase era la aula B corría rápidamente de tantas vueltas que le había dado al edificio ya hubiera ganado una maratón, hasta que dio con el salón, en cuanto lo vio era ver como ver un vaso de agua en el desierto, salio corriendo cuando derrepente choca con alguien y los dos cayeron en su trasero,

-Que idiota que no te fija por donde vas- reclamo un chico de cabellera roja como la chica todo cabreado,

-Tu te que te pone en medio, pedazo de imbécil- respondió también cabreada y observo el chico con el seño fruncido *Esta sexy pero nadie me insulta*

-¿Aquien le estas diciendo imbécil? niñata tarada- contesto el mientras se levantaba,

-Al que esta enfrente de mi o a caso de imbécil eres estupido- dijo ella parándose enfrente de el,

-Tonto/a- dijeron en unisono

-Aquien le dices Tonto/a mal Teñido/a- dijeron otra vez,

-Mal teñido/a retira lo que acabas de decir-

-Idiota -

-Pendejo/a-

-Imbécil-

-Desgraciado/a -

-Deja de repetir lo que digo-

-No tu-

Los dos seguían insultándose las mismas cosa, cuando derrepente llega la directora viendo el escándalo de ellos dos,

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!- dijo furiosa la vieja regordeta,

-Es culpa de el- se acuso Yoatzin señalando al chico pelirrojo, haciendo carita de niña tierna

-¡Eh! A mi no me eches la culpa fue tuya- protestó el chico cabreado,

-No es cierto- dijo la morocha con un puchero

-¡Callado los dos! ¡Los dos estarán castigados usted señorita Yoatzin por llegar tarde y a usted señorito Castiel por saltarse clases!- dijo señalándolos y calmándose - Se quedaran una hora mas con la custodia de el señorito Nathaniel- término de hablar y se fue,

-¡Aah! Por que a mi, primer día y ya tengo un castigo,- dijo la chica frustrada tomando su gorro de la sudadera jalandolo y dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo - No sabes cuanto te odio,-

-El odio es mutuo- contesto el tal Castiel mientras se iba,

-¡Eh! ¿A donde vas?- le hablo, ella enojada *Este estupido me las pagas*

-Le hago caso a tu blusa,- dijo con una sonrisa - te veo en detención y me las pagarás mocosa,-

-Tu te vas arrepentir de haber causado mi primer castigo- susurro para ella,

Entonces la chica entro al aula, se sorprendió pues solo unos cuantos alumnos estaban adentro, el profesor todavía no llegaba, *Maldita sea todavía no llega el pinche maestro y yo Muriéndome* reviso toda el aula con la mirada observo la ultima banca junto la esquina, siempre amo estar atrás, aunque nunca podía escuchaba al profesor no le importaba pues ella era muy inteligente para algunas cosas, entonces se dirigió hasta esa banca cuando tropezó con una libreta, la chica junto la libreta,

-Ah una libreta de quien será- entonces observo el nombre en la esquina de la libreta, -Lysandro, mmm ... Ah es el chico de la mañana se la devolveré luego- y se fue a sentar en el banco,

-Hola! Tu eres la nueva, me llamo Iris- le hablo una chica pelinaranja peinada con una trenza francesa, la morocha la observo y sonrió,

-Un gusto yo me llamo Yoatzin- contesto muy feliz,

-Que bien, ojala nos llevemos bien,- Iris ofreció una sonrisa muy animada a lo que correspondió la pelirroja, pero desvío la vista cuando observo que cierto albino había entrado se dirigió al banco de lado de ella, parecía algo preocupado,

-Olles, Cassandro!, ¿Te paso algo?- pregunto ella observándolo

-Hola de nuevo, - contesto luego pensó otra palabras mas, -Me llamo Lysandro pero si quieres Dime Lys, y la verdad perdí mi libreta de nuevo,-

-Me gusta decirte Cassandro, creo que encontré tu libreta,- entonces le enseño el preciado cuaderno,- Toma,-

-Oh muchas gracias señorita,- tomo el cuaderno y lo puso en su chaqueta,

-Ah! No me digas señorita, Dime Yoatzin con confianza- contesto divertida, Lysandro solo sonrió, entonces la clases pasaron volando pan comido para la chica, cuando acabo salio disparada al patio ocupaba comer ya, le gruñía el estomago ya quería comer esas ricas galletas, en cuanto menos lo esperaba alguien le arrebato las galletas de las manos,

-Vaya, vaya, La nueva me trae una ofrenda para mi- se burlo una chica de cabello rubio ojos turquesa se veía mas alta que Yoatzin, por eso se aprovecho para atacarla pues pensaba que era baja estatura, pero la cosa que ella estaba flexionada de su espalda y rodillas, la pelirroja al verse que la estaba molestando, se paro firme y se enderezó dando a conocer que era mas alta con centímetros que la rubia,

-Perdón, creo que esas galletas no son tuyas- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, * Ja, otra chica mas que se cree que me puede intimidar *

-Así, entonces ¿De quien son?- contesto la chica rubia con una sonrisa,

-Pues, te diré lentamente para que tu pequeñito cerebro capte la señal,- dijo la morocha mientras apunta la cabeza de la rubia, con la mano, - Esas galletas... Son... Mías... Si capta el mensaje, o lo quiere mas lento,- le hablo como si fuera un animalito,

-¡Te estas burlando!, ¡de mi!, ¡estúpida!, ¡no sabes ¿Quien soy yo verdad?!- dijo la rubia furiosa de como la había tratado esa chica, según para ella una basura comparada con ella,

-Pues yo digo, mi dolor de cabeza,- la miro con indiferencia, la pelirroja, mientras toma bruscamente sus galletas de las manos de la rubia, -Esto es mio, así que Sayonara querida- se marchaba lentamente, con una sonrisa arrogante,

-Maldita soy Amber, vas a ver te haré tu vida un infierno,- chillo la rubia,

-Olles, Aaaambeeer, - dijo la chica volteando hacia ella haciendo mueca de asco cuando pronunció su nombre -No se, si te han dicho, ¿No eres un poco grande para hacer berrinchitos de niña pequeña? - Sonrió mas la morocha cuando observo a la tal Amber echando humo mientras se iba, -Ja, creyó que podía conmigo-

Entonces Yoatzin llego al patio se sentó en las escaleras, al fin iba a disfruta unas ricas galletas cayeran en su estómago, comió sus galletas tranquilamente mientras empezó reflexionar todo los que paso en es día, algunos pensamientos que llegaron el motivo por lo que aceptó venir a Francia y dejar su país natal México, suspiro pesadamente,

-Bueno a que pagar mi sentencia- dijo refiriéndose al castigo que le puso el vejestorio de la directora - Jeje y que el tal Castiel pague muajajaja- sonrió malignamente planeando como seria su venganza,

Hoooooola, me extrañaron ... No bueno me voy *llora en un rincón* Jeje bueno estés el primer cap de esta historia espero que allá sido de su agrando como sabes acepto cualquier sugerencia, opinion o critica y espero el siguiente cap quiere que les deje un spoiler bueno aquí un pedazo del cap,

~spoiler~

-¡A los matorrales!- grito despacio la pelirroja, mientras aventó a otro pelirrojo a unos arbustos que se encontraban ahí, y ella también se metía,

-¡¿Olles estas loca o que?!- reclamo el chico que cayo sentado,

-Un poco, pero quedate callado- contestó con una sonrisa burlona,

-¡CASTIEL, YOATZIN NO SE ESCONDAN!- se escucho el grito de cierto rubio dentro del edificio de la escuela,

~ fin de spoiler~

Nos leemos luego,


End file.
